vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
愛言葉 (Ai Kotoba)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = DECO*27 (music, lyrics) * Jyenyaon (illust) |links = }} Background One of DECO*27's most popular works; A love and gratitude song where Miku expresses all of her feelings toward the special person who always has taken care of her. As the title suggests, the song contains various word-plays. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. This song is featured in the albums Sou Ai Sei Ri Ron and DECO*27 VOCALOID COLLECTION 2008~2012. VOCALOID Enjoy vol.11 features a piano arrangement for this song. Succeeding versions |categories = Human Cover; Self-cover |links = nn sm9275246 }} Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. My little ones seem to be in good hands And for all those who listen I say thank you, thank you. I'll never forget this gratitude Along with the feelings I hide inside I've turned it into a song The password is "Our love's a 10--thank you" Like me, like you Like a crush, like love Like like, like hate, let's sing again. Now I like you, I really like you I mean, I like you, fool that I am And you, you like me and love me Thank you for listening, and crying "I ate you" -> Baka "I did something" -> Baka "I forgot all about you" -> Baka I said I liked you, but I lied I love you, I didn't want to hurt you But I love you, so love me all day long I want to look back together And laugh about this song (You're kinda like me, I'm kinda like you Different but alike, Alike because we're different The more I say I like you, The more I feel it From me to all of you) Our "love password" Derivatives |human = |arrangement = |producers = Suzumu (arrangement), (mixing), Tama (illust), ke-sanβ (video), 7@ (encode), Watarai (special thanks) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm15084905 }} |producers = Apol (arrangement), Tama (illust), ke-sanβ (video) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = yt QYZjFqGqBj0 }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *Mikunopolis in Los Angeles *Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *MikuExpo Japan Tour *MikuExpo China Tour (Beijing only) *Magical Mirai 2018 (Tokyo only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery M spiritual.png|Hatsune Miku's module Spiritual, for the song "Ai Kotoba", featured in the "-Project DIVA- 2nd" videogame. M natural.png|Hatsune Miku's module Natural, originally for the song Kyodai Shoujo for the game "-Project DIVA- 2nd", used for the song "Ai Kotoba", in the game "Miku Flick" miku 44.jpg|Miku's "Spiritual" module used for the song "Ai Kotoba",in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs